


210: “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [210]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Al Is A Beast, Ben Is A Beast, Bets & Wagers, Bite marks, Chad Charming Is A Beast, Doug Just Wanted To Live, Freaky, Hickeys, M/M, Possessive Al, Possessive Behavior, possessive marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Chad Charming/Jay, Doug (Disney: Descendants)/Original Character(s), Doug (Disney: Descendants)/Original Male Character(s), Doug/Al
Series: 365 [210]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	210: “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

**210: “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”**

* * *

“I’m telling you Al gonna flip once he sees you.”

Doug blushes ducking his head. Working his courage back up he sent Carlos and Jay both glares despite it didn’t look as threatening with how flustered his face looked. “Shut-t up-p. Just because both of your boyfriends are perverts doesn’t mean Al is too!”

Jay snorted, “Chad is perv but he was harmless until he started hanging out with Al. See this?”. Jay asked, pulling his shirt up to showcase his chest being decorated in bites and hickeys leading down to his happy trail.

“I agree with that. Ben was my little shy king but now I can’t go anywhere without his mark.” 

“But you don’t have any marks.” Doug added unlike him and Jay, Carlos was in the middle of changing so his shirt was already off.

“Oh wait.” Carlos grabbed one of his makeup wipes removing the makeup from his neck revealing the hickies that decorated his neck like a collar. “Al helped Ben channel his inner breast.”

“Al isn’t like that.”

Carlos rolled his eyes before falling back on his bed waving Jay forward “You handle that I give up.”

“Let’s test it. Wear that outfit when you go meet Al outside his classroom if you think your prince is more behaved than ours.” Jay challenge. “Or you have to let Mal and Evie test their next two outfits or magic attempts on you if you’re too scared.” He added quickly.

Doug puffed his cheeks out, “Fine! But if Al doesn’t do anything I want you both to help me make the team!” with that Doug stormed out. 

Jay and Carlos shared a look, “I think we got the worse part of the deal.” 

Carlos shrugged, “You the one that has to help him remember I didn’t make the team either.”

* * *

Doug blushes as yet another person complimented him on his outfit. He didn’t see the big deal about it. He was wearing Evie’s latest design for Carlos however the freckles boy didn’t like it simply because it was the wrong colors (the puppy like boy has been slowly but surely wearing Ben’s colors more). The outfit consisted of blue overalls that seemed more fitted around his thighs, a golden almost sun colored crop top, leather jacket and black Vans.

“I’m sorry but I have prior engagements Miss Clarkson so I cannot possibly cancel my date with MY FIANCÉ to help you study.” Al announced with that famous prince smile on his face as he closed the classroom door behind him. Without taking his eyes off the classroom Al grabbed Doug’s arm pulling his boyfriend towards his chest before turning on his heel almost dragged Doug with him to an empty classroom. “I hate this school.”

Doug nodded along against Al’s chest, “Understandable.”

“I only stay because of you and those things we call friends.”

“That’s rude Al.”

“No, what's rude is that you haven’t given me a kiss yet.”

Doug chuckled pulling away to lean up and give Al a kiss only to have his boyfriend yank him away from his body completely. “Al?”

“Who dressed you?"

"Oh it was Carlos, well technically Evie since she created these for him. Funny thing is that Carlos and Jay-"

"You have no idea how much I want you right now.” 

* * *

"I hate you both." Doug hissed as lifted stood in the middle of the boy's dorm in his boxers revealing the bite marks and hickies between his thighs.

"A deal is a deal." Carlos called out.

"Told you." Jay added smugly.


End file.
